


Stars aligned

by pissed_off_pansexual_friend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissed_off_pansexual_friend/pseuds/pissed_off_pansexual_friend
Summary: Alternative ending to season 7 where we actually get a happy fucking ending.Or the one where Keith and Lance actually end up together since we'll never get that from the show.





	Stars aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't really long and it took me literary one day to write, but I really hope you enjoy it.

He found Keith sitting outside the Garrison and looking at the stars. "Hey man.", he said as he sat down beside him. "Hey.", Keith returned.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a long time before Lance spoke. 

"I like you, you know." Keith's eyebrows shot up and he looked over at Lance. "I have for a very long time." Lance was surprised how easy it was to say that.

"Why did you never say anything?" Lance contemplated the question for a minute before answering. "I don't know. I wanted to... But it was never a good time. Eventually, I just..."

He trailed off, but Keith knew exactly what he meant. It was a while before Lance spoke again. "I never hated you by the way. Just in case you ever thought I did."

Keith looked at Lance again and fully took in how well the moonlight illuminated his features. "Why would I ever think that?" Lance turned his gaze to him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, because of the 'rivalry' and stuff. I only made it up because..." Lance turned his gaze back to his hands because it was easier to tell Keith if he wasn't looking at him.

"Because pretending to hate you was the only way I could deal with not being with you." Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder and turned him around. 

He removed the hand from his shoulder, cupped his cheek and, with a smile on his face, pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away soon and cupped Lance's face with both of his hands.

"Lance, you are with me." Lance smiled at that and Keith kissed him again. He took Lance's hand and returned his gaze to the sky.

"The stars really are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Lance was still looking at Keith. "Yes they are. But you know what else is beautiful? -" 

"If you say it's me, I will punch you in the throat.", Keith cut him off. "I was gonna say it was me, but okay."

Keith turned back to him, looking kind of hurt. "You don't think I'm beautiful?" Lance reached out and traced a thumb across his cheek. 

"Of course I think you're beautiful. I think you're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen." Redness started spreading across Keith's face and he quickly turned his head away.

"Are you blushing?" Lance asked, even though it was obvious. "No! Maybe." Keith still wasn't looking at him, so Lance smiled and fixed his gaze on the stars above him.

"Well, maybe I think it's cute." Silence settled over them again, but Keith quickly broke it. "You ready to head back?" Lance nodded, still staring at the sky.

When Keith was already half way to the door, he realised Lance hadn't gotten up yet. "You coming?" he asked, turning back around. "I'll be right there. You go ahead." 

Keith nodded and walked away. Lance smiled at the stars and silently thanked whoever was listening before finally getting up and following Keith back into the Garrison, feeling like he was walking on clouds.


End file.
